La mort n'est qu'une étape vers le bonheur éternel
by Hotmilk
Summary: La guerre fait rage autour d'eux. L'un pleure l'autre. Quand on a perdu la personne qui compte le plus pour nous, qu'advient-il de nous ? Que devenons-nous ? Que ressentons-nous ? Nous sommes seul. Alors, on vit dans le passé. Attendant la mort.


**Note de l'auteur :** Bien le bonjour à vous ! Je vous présente ma toute dernière création. (Cette phrase ne sera plus d'actualité bientôt !) J'écoutais en rangeant ma chambre (Oh quelle fille exemplaire ! Huhuhu) une chanson de The Raveonettes quand BOUM mes doigts se sont dirigés sur mon claviers et ont tapés au fils que l'histoire s'inscrivait dans mon esprit. Lisez avec une jolie musique douce en fond. Un morceau de piano peut-être ? Comme vous voulez. J'espère avoir réussir à travers ce texte à vous transmettre quelque chose de puissant. Bon, j'arrête de parler ! ENJOY.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, déesse sur Terre.

* * *

><p>Dis-moi que tout ira bien. Que malgré les cris de douleurs autour de nous, malgré la vie qui s'échappe de mes amis et des mes ennemis, tout ira bien.<br>Affirme-moi que jamais tu ne me laisseras tomber, seule avec mes souffrances, ma douleurs et ma tristesse.  
>Que tu seras toujours à mes côtés et que main dans la main on réussira à construire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Rassure-moi. Enlace-moi. Que nos cœurs, nos âmes et nos corps ne fasse plus qu'un. Pour l'éternité.<br>Un avenir des tes bras, loin de tout. Loin de ce monde où la violence et le sang règnent. Où je n'ai pas ma place. Où je me ferai tuer un jour ou l'autre.  
>Emmène-moi avec toi. Je veux vivre dans ce monde où tu te veux te retirer.<br>Ne sois pas égoïste. Ne soit pas le seul à t'échapper !  
>Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde-moi ! Vois comme je pleurs. Vois comme je ne peux arrêter le flot de mes larmes.<p>

Autour de nous la mort résonne, mais je n'entends rien. Les cris de victoire ne m'atteignent pas. Je devrais me réjouir, _il_ est mort. Mes amis, camarades et professeurs se pressent autour de moi me hurlant leur joie. Ils te voient enfin. Ils tentent de m'arracher à ton étreinte. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je m'obstine à te garder près de moi. Après tout, tu es du mauvais côté. Mais dans ce monde, existe-t-il des gens foncièrement mauvais ?  
>Je les entends au loin me poser des questions.<p>

Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie. Reviens. Reviens et ensemble nous braverons tous les défis. Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Réveille-toi ! Touche ma joue de tes doigts fins et froids. Transperce-moi de ton regard brûlant de désir. Embrasse-moi de tes lèvres au goût divin. Aime-moi avec ton corps et ton cœur. Laisse-moi m'enivrer de ton odeur, de ta présence.  
>Je sens Harry, Ron et toute la famille Weasley debout autour de moi. Molly s'approche et de son étreinte maternelle tente de me relever. S'il te plait, lève-toi, avec moi. Malgré mes appels tu ne daigne pas ne serait-ce que respirer.<br>On me dit que ton cœur a cessé de battre. Que tu as abandonné le combat. Mais moi, moi je l'entends battre ! Battre à l'unisson du mien. Pour toujours.  
>Je veux vivre à tes côtés dans la mort, à jamais. Vole ma vie, tu as déjà mon cœur.<p>

* * *

><p>Cela fait bientôt une semaine que la guerre est terminée. Ou plutôt, une semaine que Voldemort est tombé.<br>Car dans ce bas monde, il y aura toujours des personnes d'accord avec les idéaux de ce monstre. Je suis assise dans le jardin des Weasley, je n'ai pas eu le courage de redonner la mémoire à mes parents car la menace plane toujours.  
>Je n'arrive plus à pleurer. Tu avais raison lorsque tu m'as dis que quand on pleure trop, on finit par se dessécher.<br>Ron et Harry tente sans cesse de communiquer avec moi. Et moi, de mon côté, je ne cesse de leur répéter qu'ils tort. Tu es vivant. Je suppose qu'au fin fond de ma carcasse, je sais pertinemment que tu n'es plus. Mais j'ai peur. Peur que si je le pense tout haut tu ne deviennes plus qu'un souvenir, qui s'efface peu à peu. J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir dessiner chaque trait de ton visage lorsque je ferme les yeux.

Je vis dans le passé. Ou bien dans notre présent ? Les paupières closes, je nous revois à Poudlard, riant aux éclats quand les préfets faisant leurs rondes de nuit passaient tout près de nous, cachés entre les armures et les pierres froides du château. Je revois tes yeux d'enfants découvrant un nouveau jouet quand tu m'as vu descendre les marches du Grand Escalier, le soir du bal de Noël. Quand les chandelles se sont soudainement éteintes et que, profitant de l'obscurité, tu m'as rejoint et m'as embrassé avec tant de passion puis tu m'as soufflé « Vraiment, Weasmoche, je pourrais le tuer tellement je suis jaloux qu'il ait la chance s'afficher avec toi. ».

Tout ça, je ne veux pas en oublier une seconde. Mes souvenirs avec toi sont mes trésors.

* * *

><p>Un an. Plus le temps passe, plus je dépérie. Viens me chercher. Je pleurs ton absence. La douleur est tellement puissante que je n'arrive pas à la crier.<br>« Fais ton deuil Hermione. Il est mort, bordel ! » Me répète Ron. Secrètement, je pense qu'il est jaloux. Jaloux que j'aime quelqu'un qui se trouve aussi loin.  
>S'il te plait. Viens à moi et dans un baiser ultime, achève-moi.<br>Je t'ai tout donné. Tout ce que je possède t'appartient. Coupe le dernier fils qui me retient dans ce monde où je suis lasse. Libère-moi de toutes ses souffrances.

Pourquoi suis-je condamnée à vivre sans toi ! Pourquoi suis-je condamnée à errer parmi ces gens complètement idiots ! Entends mes appels. Tu as voulu que je vive quand tu t'es jeté devant pour recevoir la mort à ma place. Mais comment vivre dans un monde sans toi ? Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

Ce soir, j'irai à la rencontre des derniers véritables Mangemorts encore de ce monde et libres. Ce soir, je te rejoindrai et nous vivrons enfin un amour encré dans l'éternité. Plus besoin de se cacher. Les larmes qui jadis coulaient sur le papier transmettant ma souffrance, aujourd'hui expriment tout mon bonheur. Je partirais dans la nuit. Peut-être suis-je folle ? Sûrement. Follement amoureuse.  
>Attends-moi, encore quelques heures de patience mon cher et tendre Drago.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NDA :<strong> Ca vous a plu ? Je l'espère. Laisser une petite review (ou une immense hein ! :B), si le coeur vous en dit ! A bientôt !


End file.
